Hearing aids have been used to assist those suffering from hearing loss since the 17th century. Many of the first designs were big and bulky and as such were not portable. Ear trumpets were later developed and were much more portable than previous options, yet they were still rather large. The first electronic hearing aid was introduced in the late 19th century, leading to the standard of electronic hearing aids used today. While several styles of hearing aids exist today, the majority can be classified into two categories, those that are open fitted and those that are closed fitted, with reference to the ear canal. The category of hearing aid used is dependent on the amount of hearing loss of the user, as well as preference of the end-user, as each style features benefits over the other. Open fitted hearing aids are worn behind the ear of the user (with varying speaker placements) and feature a small tube, either filled with air or electrical wiring, connected to rubber-like dome or tip and inserted into the ear canal of the user. This type of hearing aid leaves the ear canal open as much as possible which results in a minimal effect on ear canal resonances and thus reduces the occlusion effect (i.e., sound of the wearer's own voice is in a barrel), creating better comfort for the wearer. Open fitted hearing aids, however, are limited to wearers with less than severe high-frequency losses as they have an increased possibility of acoustic feedback and allow low frequency sounds to leak out of the ear canal. In comparison to open fitted hearing aids, closed fitted hearing aids exist as they can be custom fitted for each user with no limitation on hearing loss and can create an improved signal-to-noise ratio at the eardrum as a byproduct of hearing aid signal processing (i.e. directional microphone, noise reduction, and/or remote microphone technology). The improvement in signal-to-noise ratio creates better speech recognition in noise performance and perceived hearing aid benefit. Users of the open fitted type of hearing aid may suffer from feedback, where a whistling sound is caused by sound leaking and is amplified repeatedly. Whereas, users of closed fitted type hearing aids suffer from the occlusion effect. In certain situations one style of hearing aid may have advantages over the other, and in some cases users may own two separate hearing aid devices to receive the benefits of both.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide an adapter that allows a user to transition from an open fitted hearing aid to a closed fitted hearing aid, and vice versa, in a matter of seconds. Thus the invention allows users to have the benefits of both an open and a closed fitting, depending on their hearing circumstance. The open fitted hearing aid adapter is custom designed and manufactured to fit the shape of an individual's ear much like a closed fitted hearing aid or ear mold attachment. The novelty of the adapter is its surface channel (e.g. cylindrical, rectangular or form-designed in shape). The channel is cut into the external surface of a custom ear mold to allow for the surface routed placement of open fitted hearing aid tubing, wiring, speakers, and/or microphones. In this way, a user can benefit from the advantages of a closed fitted hearing aid, while using his/her open fitted hearing aid by attaching the adapter. This invention differs from the existing conventional and ubiquitous attachment of an ear mold to hearing aid tubing, wiring, speakers, and/or microphones which is inserted through the core of the ear mold (i.e., approximate middle) and is generally affixed in a permanent state via adhesives, threading, total emersion, or other means. The functionality of this invention allows the user to easily switch from an open fitted hearing aid to a closed fitted hearing aid and vice versa, in a matter of seconds, by hearing aid components snapping into, or unsnapping from, the surface channel of the custom adapter.